Punisher: War Zone (película)
Punisher: War Zone es un 2008 de cómics película de acción dirigida por Lexi Alexander , basada en el personaje de ficción de Marvel Comics vigilante / anti-héroe del castigador . Es la tercera película para representar el personaje de Marvel Frank Castle (The Punisher). La película es un reinicio que sigue el relato original de la guerra del Castillo de la delincuencia y la corrupción en lugar de una secuela de 2004 de The Punisher [ 2 ] o en 1989 es The Punisher , y es la primera película que se produjo bajo la Marvel Studios y Marvel bandera de la producción de los Caballeros , que se centra en las películas para público adulto. Irlanda del Norte el actor Ray Stevenson sustituye Thomas Jane como el Castle. En los salarios Castillo de películas, una guerra de un hombre contra un jefe de la mafia horriblemente desfigurado conocido como Jigsaw ( Dominic West ). Punisher: War Zone fue lanzado en América del Norte por Lionsgate el 5 de diciembre de 2008, y fue lanzado en el Reino Unido 06 de febrero 2009. Trama Frank Castle ( Ray Stevenson ), que por ahora ha sido el castigador de cinco años, las agresiones de una parte de turba jefe Gaitano Cesare. Billy Russoti ( Dominic West ) se escapa a su escondite en la planta de reciclaje, y los detectives Martin Soap ( Dash Mihok ) y Saffiotti (Tony Calabretta), que fueron el replanteo de la fiesta, informar a Castillo. Castillo se infiltra en el escondite Russoti, y un breve tiroteo, Russoti se lanza en una máquina trituradora de vidrio que lo deja horriblemente desfigurado. Russoti más adelante se refiere a sí mismo como " Jigsaw ", porque los puntos de sutura en su rostro se asemejan a las piezas del rompecabezas. Castillo, quien ha tomado la cubierta detrás del cuerpo de Nicky Donatelli ( Romano Orzari ), descubre que un matón que había matado a presunto en el escondite era un agente encubierto del FBI agente. Agente Pablo Budiansky ( Colin Salmon ), socio del agente fallecido, se une a la policía de Nueva York "s" Punisher Task Force ", en asociación con jabón para ayudar a llevar ante la justicia a Castillo. Mientras tanto, Jigsaw libera a su hermano psicópata desquiciado y caníbales ", Loony Bin Jim" ( Doug Hutchison ). Angustiado por matar al agente, el Castillo de los intentos de reparar a la esposa de Donatelli, Angela ( Julie Benz ), y su hija, Grace (Stephanie Janusauskas), sin ningún resultado. Castillo amenaza con retirarse del negocio de los vigilantes, pero su armero, Microchip ( Wayne Knight ), lo obliga a reconsiderar, diciéndole Jigsaw irá después de la familia Donatelli de venganza. Jigsaw, Loony Bin Jim, y dos matones, Tinta y Pittsy, entrar en la casa Donatelli y mantener de rehén a la familia. The Punisher sigue la pista de Maginty (Tormenta TJ) un socio conocido de Jigsaw, la ejecución de Maginty después de que él ha dicho lo que sabe. Budiansky y jabón tratar de detener el Castigador, que los desarma, pero las esposas Budiansky a sí mismo al Punisher. The Punisher le dice Jigsaw fue después de la familia Donatelli, y Budiansky envía un coche de policía para verificar la casa Donatelli, con la intención de convertir el castigador in Cuando el coche patrulla no responde, los cheques Budiansky en la casa, donde es capturado por la tinta y Pittsy. Jabón libera el Castigador, que mata a tinta y Pittsy antes de llevar a la esposa y la hija de Donatelli de distancia. Budiansky continuación Jigsaw detenciones y Loony Bin Jim después de una pelea arma de fuego corta. Jigsaw y su hermano de negociación con el FBI para su liberación al renunciar a Cristu Bulat ( David Vadim ), que era el contrabando en un arma biológica destinada a los terroristas árabes en Queens, Nueva York . Los hermanos gozan de inmunidad, además de la EE.UU. $ 12 millones Bulat pagar para usar el puerto de Jigsaw, y un archivo en Micro. Toman rehenes Micro, matando a su madre en el proceso. Ellos una vez más, toman como rehenes a Donatellis, después hiriendo de gravedad asociado Micro Carlos, a quien Castillo había dejado a su protección. Castillo tarde llega a la guarida de encontrar pruebas de su robo y ve a un herido de gravedad Carlos. Se informa a Castillo de lo que pasó y es entonces la misericordia muerto en el consentimiento , por un castillo triste. Jigsaw se sienta en el Hotel & Bradstreet, la contratación de un pequeño ejército privado de los delincuentes. Castillo solicita la ayuda de Budiansky, que informa el padre de Cristu, Tiberiu Bulat ( Aubert Pallascio ), donde se encuentra Jigsaw. Tiberiu matones a empezar un tiroteo en el vestíbulo del hotel, ofreciendo una distracción Castillo. Castillo entra por una ventana del segundo piso, dando lugar a un tiroteo con pistoleros a sueldo de Jigsaw. Después, Loony Bin Jim participa Castillo en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, dándose cuenta de que probablemente no sobrevivir a la pelea, Jim huye. Castillo le persigue y se enfrenta tanto a él como Jigsaw, que están celebrando la Micro y Donatelli Grace a punta de pistola. Jigsaw Castillo da una opción: Si Frank brotes Micro, Jigsaw le permitirá a los demás en libertad. Micro con valentía ofrece su vida para salvar a la chica, pero Castillo elige a disparar Loony Bin Jim en su lugar. Como resultado, Jigsaw mata Micro. Enfurecido por la pérdida de su compañero, el castillo de los ataques de Jigsaw, al final lo empalar con una barra de metal y arrojándolo al fuego. Como las quemaduras hasta la muerte de Jigsaw, el Castillo de calma le dice: "Esto es sólo el comienzo." En el exterior, Angela perdona Castillo, quien dice adiós a Budiansky y la familia Donatelli. Como Castillo y jabón salir juntos, jabón trata de convencer a Castillo a renunciar a su condición de vigilante después de haber "matado a todos los criminales de la ciudad." Jabón sin embargo, cambia de opinión cuando es atacado por un asaltante asesino que rápidamente se convierte en otra víctima de la Punisher quien mata al atracador fuera de la pantalla, después de que el disparo se escucha Jabón exclama "¡Oh, Dios, ahora tengo el cerebro salpicados por todo mi cuerpo!". Reparto * Ray Stevenson como Frank Castle / Punisher * Wayne Knight como Linus Lieberman / Microchip * Doug Hutchison como James Russoti / Loony Bin Jim (LBJ) * Dominic West como Billy Russoti / Jigsaw * Dash Mihok como Detective Martin Soap *Romano Orzari como Nicky Donatelli * Julie Benz como Angela Donatelli * Stephanie Janusauskas como Grace Donatelli * Larry Day, como el FBI Agente Miller * Ron Lea , como policía de Nueva York el capitán Ross * Tony Calabretta como Saffiotti * TJ Storm como Maginty * Marcos Camacho , como Pittsy * Keram Malicki-Sánchez como la tinta * Carlos González-VLO como Carlos Cruz * David Vadim que Cristu Bulat * Aubert Pallascio como Tiberiu Bulat * Edward Yankie como el Padre Mike * John Dunn Hill como Cesare * Cas Anvar como Cirujano Plástico * Pat Fry como Asilo Ordenada * Bjanka Murgel como Candy brazo Desarrollo 2004 En febrero de 2004, dos meses antes de The Punisher ' debut de s de teatro, Lions Gate Entertainment ha anunciado la intención del estudio para producir una secuela. Avi Arad , presidente y CEO de Marvel Studios , expresó su interés en el desarrollo de la franquicia, diciendo que la segunda película que "convertirse en la quinta propiedad de Marvel para convertirse en una secuela." En marzo, el director de la primera película, Jonathan Hensleigh , dijo que estaba interesado en trabajar con Thomas Jane otra vez para The Punisher 2 . En abril de , Jane dijo que el villano de The Punisher 2 sería Jigsaw . En noviembre, Jane dijo que el estudio estaba interesado en hacer una secuela basada en las ventas de DVD de éxito de The Punisher y fue la elaboración del presupuesto preliminar para el seguimiento . 2005 En marzo de 2005, Marvel Studios ha anunciado una fecha de 2.006 salas de cine de The Punisher 2 . En abril, el CEO de Lions Gate Entertainment, Jon Feltheimer, confirmó al fiscal de 2005 tercera llamada LGF analista trimestre que el estudio había concluido su acuerdo para desarrollar el Punisher 2 . Antes de julio, Arad puso de manifiesto que el guión se está reescribiendo y que la secuela podría empezar a filmar dentro de un año. En julio, Jane se había puesto un adicional de 12 libras de músculo, y esperaba la filmación comenzará a finales de 2006. 2006 En marzo de 2006, The Punisher 2 se anunció que se producirá en Luisiana, que figure en la carta nacional en el marco Secretario de Luisiana de Estado. En agosto, Marvel Entertainment reveló una lista nueva película que incluye The Punisher 2 en su lista parcial con la producción todavía por determinar. Thomas Jane, dijo que el escritor estaba a medio camino a través de un proyecto y que creía que el rodaje comenzará en febrero de 2007. Jane confirmó que el villano Jigsaw , anunció por primera vez en abril de 2004, estaría en la película. Jane también dijo que el director Jonathan Hensleigh no iba a volver a dirigir la secuela. Además, Lions Gate Entertainment, en medio de los estudios de regresar a Nueva Orleans tras el huracán Katrina , anunció que The Punisher 2 se comenzará a rodar en el año. En octubre, Thomas Jane dijo que el guión se debió en un par de semanas, y que sería "más oscura, más sangrienta y más hostil que la primera". En diciembre, el guión fue reescrito por el guionista está Stuart Beattie . 2007 Se anunció que Kurt Sutter , guionista de The Shield , participó en el guión de The Punisher 2 . Sutter dijo que tenía un rato agradable a escribir el guión para la secuela y que iba a ser muy fiel al personaje. En otra entrevista, Thomas Jane reveló que un nuevo guión se había convertido en la esperanza y todo el mundo se que iba a salir, como la falta de un buen guión había estado llevando a cabo la producción. Señaló, además, que si todo va según lo previsto a continuación rodaje debería comenzar en junio o julio , pero poco después, en una carta a que no es una noticia fresca , Jane escribió que él había sacado de la película, diciendo: "Lo que no voy a hacer es pasar meses de mi vida sudando sobre una película que yo simplemente no creo pulg Siempre me han gustado los chicos de Marvel, y les deseamos lo mejor. Mientras tanto, voy a seguir para buscar una la película que algún día podría estar con todas esas películas que los fans me han pedido que ver ". En mayo de 2007, el director John Dahl, estaba en conversaciones para dirigir la película, pero decidió no dirigir la película, citando un mal guión y la falta de presupuesto como razones para pasar. En junio, se anunció que Lexi Alexander entonces asumir el papel de director, como consecuencia de ello. En una entrevista de diciembre 2008, Alexander revela que cuando por primera vez el Punisher 2 guión que pasó en el proyecto, pero más tarde cambió de opinión después de leer los cómics para adultos MAX Punisher, y obtener garantías de Lionsgate que podía dar al proyecto un nuevo aspecto y estilo -. y emitir un nuevo actor en el papel central de The Punisher El 21 de julio, se anunció que el actor Ray Stevenson jugaría el Punisher en la secuela de la película de 2004. La película fue programada para comenzar en octubre de 2007 en Montreal. Antes de la filmación, Stevenson leer todos los temas posibles de la El MAX Punisher , se sometió a las artes marciales, la resistencia, y manejo de armas con el ex Fuerza de Infantería de Marina Recon y el cine lucha coreógrafa Pat Johnson. En agosto, un título para la película, The Punisher: Welcome Back Frank , se anunció. El 28 de agosto, Lionsgate ha anunciado que el nuevo nombre de trabajo para The Punisher 2 sería Punisher: War Zone . A mediados de septiembre, anunció el director del elenco unirse a Stevenson con Dash Mihok como el Detective Martin Soap, Colin Salmon como agente Paul Budiansky, y Doug Hutchison como Loony Bin Jim. Se anunció el 25 de septiembre a través de The Hollywood Reporter que Dominic West será el protagonista como el antagonista principal, Jigsaw, y Wayne Knight jugará armero de Punisher, Microchip . Paddy Considine fue considerado para el papel de Jigsaw en la película, pero fue la oferta retraído y dado a Occidente que previamente había rechazado. Freddie Prinze Jr. también audicionó para el papel, pero fue rechazado por los estudios Lionsgate de aceptar el papel. El rodaje tuvo lugar del 22 de octubre hasta el 14 de diciembre en Montreal. La fotografía principal de Punisher: War Zone se completó el 27 de diciembre. 2008 El 14 de febrero de 2008, escritor Kurt Sutter oficialmente retirado su nombre de arbitraje de crédito, indicando: "Llevé a mi nombre de la película por varias razones. La razón obvia es porque no merecen crédito. Había muy poco de mi proyecto que se quedó en el guión de rodaje. La grande un mantuvieron, fue la pieza conjunto donde veremos cómo se convierte en Jigsaw Russo. Es bastante brutal. Me alegro de que mantiene que ". La película se fija para un 12 de septiembre 2008, la liberación, pero fue aplazado tres meses al 5 de diciembre de 2008. Un teaser trailer fue lanzado el 12 de junio de 2008. El 25 de julio, Harry Knowles de Aint It Cool News , escribió un artículo afirmando que Lexi Alexander había sido removido como director de la película. Un segundo trailer fue revelado al público en la ComicCon de San Diego en el mismo día. Alexander no hacer acto de presencia en la convención, lo que provocó la especulación de los fans que asistieron a panel de la película a la pregunta si o no es su nombre había sido sacado de la película. El 15 de agosto, el sitio web Latino Review informó de que Lionsgate se editar la película para recibir una clasificación PG-13. El director de fotografía, Steve Gainer, afirmó más tarde que la película será "R" y que Alejandro es todavía a bordo del proyecto. [ 38 ] El 3 de octubre, IGN confirmó que Alejandro no fue despedido de la película, basada en una declaración oficial que recibieron de Lionsgate. En una entrevista de diciembre 2008, Alexander confirmó que había tenido serias batallas con Lionsgate, pero negó que alguna vez estuvieron oficialmente fuera de la película. "Mi nombre no estaba fuera, ni quiero que lo quiten, ni tampoco alguna vez tengo una carta de despido. La verdad es que hemos tenido, probablemente, los mismos debates que cualquier otra película que tenga." A pesar del discurso muy publicitado, Alexander dice que está "muy contento" con el final de la película: "Se llegó a un precio, yo diría, pero he hecho la película que yo quería en la pantalla. Creo personalmente, en mi opinión, habría sido muy peligroso poner una solución de compromiso en la pantalla de mi propia carrera y para el las promesas que le hice a estos actores que he hablado a unirse a la película que no le importa realmente que se trataba de una batalla cuesta arriba;. Me alegro de que con lo que está en la pantalla ". Lanzamiento Taquilla En su primer fin de semana, Punisher: War Zone recaudó $ 4 millones en 2.508 salas de cine de Estados Unidos, ocupa el puesto número 8 en la taquilla. La película recaudó $ 8.050.977 en el país, por lo que Punisher: War Zone más bajo película más taquillera basada en una maravilla Comics propiedad, el derecho, junto con Elektra y Howard el Pato . También ganó en total $ 2.049.059 a nivel internacional, llevándolo a $ 10.100.036 en todo el mundo, por lo que es un fracaso de taquilla en comparación con su presupuesto de $ 35 millones. Recepción Punisher: War Zone recibió críticas negativas de los críticos de cine. En la revisión de la película página web de agregado Rotten Tomatoes , la película recibió una calificación de aprobación del 26%, basado en 99 comentarios, con una nota media de 4.3/10, con un índice de aprobación del 5% de los críticos más importantes. El consenso es que "Zona de Guerra recuerda las violentas en exceso, ante el desafío del diálogo-actioners de la década de 1980, y casualmente se siente dos décadas fuera de fecha". Roger Ebert del Chicago Sun-Times otorgó la película 2 de 4 estrellas, por escrito, "que se utiliza usted para poder depender de una película terrible porque está mal hecho ya no la.. Punisher: War Zone es una de las mejores películas hechas por malas que he visto. " Y ese único defecto de la película es "que es repugnante".Clark Collis escribe que Ray Stevenson 's "el carácter que podría llamarse la Curveinator no-mucho-de-uno-Aprendizaje". Félix Vásquez del cine enloquecido, que amaba la versión de la película anterior, dio a Punisher: War Zone una crítica positiva, afirmando que "War Zone es una película mejor". Edward Porter del Reino Unido The Sunday Times dio a la película 3 de 5 estrellas, la escritura, "Obtener un certificado de 18 años con su violencia, la película es cosa de niños en todos los demás:. over-the-top tiroteos, villanos monstruosos y Barking Mad, un compañero torpe y así sucesivamente Tosh muy agradable." Víctor Olliver del teletexto escribió: "Esto es tan cierto que un cuento de historietas de Marvel que he visto -. sangrienta, serio, psicótico intenso, oscuro y totalmente" reportero de la película Peter Hartlaub del San Francisco Chronicle dio a la película una crítica positiva, la escritura que es la "mejor película de Punisher por el momento. La acción es satisfactoria y la historia oscura se acerca al tono de su material original de Marvel Comics". Pese a las críticas negativas, Punisher: War Zone ha comenzado a tomar un culto pequeño. El comediante Patton Oswalt ha sido un partidario vocal de la película desde su lanzamiento, llamándolo "el mejor momento que he tenido en el cine este año". En octubre de 2011, Oswalt fue anfitrión de una proyección de la película en Los Ángeles con el director Lexi Alexander, y los dos discutieron la película en el episodio 20 de Pablo Scheer 's podcast "¿Cómo surgió esta Conseguir Hecho?" Inicio de medios Punisher: War Zone fue lanzado en la Región 1 de DVD y Blu-ray el 17 de marzo de 2009. Fue lanzado en dos versiones diferentes, una edición especial de 2 discos con una copia en formato digital, y una versión estándar con dos versiones de pantalla ancha y pantalla completa de la película. Las ventas de DVD de la película en América del Norte (en marzo de 2010) fue de 10,454,076 dólares en los ingresos de 576,151 unidades vendidas. [ 51 ] [ 52 ] En total, Punisher: War Zone ha hecho $ 20,543,449 en taquilla y ventas de DVD, y si bien hay Aún no hay cifras sobre la cantidad que hizo en las ventas de DVD a nivel internacional, lo que podría añadir a la cifra global, sigue siendo significativamente menor que la cantidad de $ 115 millones de 2004 Punisher película hecha a partir de taquilla y ventas de DVD. Música Punisher: War Zone Original Motion Picture Score thumb Banda sonora del álbum por Michael Wandmacher Liberado 14 de diciembre 2008 Género Orquestal Longitud 46:18 Etiqueta Lionsgate Records Marvel Comics serie de películas banda sonora de la cronología Punisher: War Zone Original Motion Picture Soundtrack (2008) Punisher: War Zone Original Motion Picture Score (2008) X-Men Origins: Wolverine Soundtrack (2009) Una banda sonora original de la película fue compuesta por Michael Wandmacher. Enfoque principal Wandmacher al hacer la puntuación fue para "crear una identidad definitiva musical de The Punisher. Yo sabía que necesitaba algo oscuro, implacable y musculoso, pero tampoco podía olvidar la humanidad de Frank, su tormento personal y profunda tristeza. Por lo tanto, yo se acercó el trabajo igual de un ventilador y como compositor. " Con el fin de hacer que el personaje de Frank Castle parecen menos unidimensional, Wandmacher decidió incluir cadencias trampa y ostinatos poderoso, dinámico y poco a poco el aumento de repeticiones de cadenas para imitar una entidad sin tregua, al igual que un batallón se acerca. Lista de canciones Todas las canciones escritas y compuestas por Michael Wandmacher. No. Título Longitud 1. "Main Titles" 03:03 2. "Lights On!" 01:10 3. "La Carga" 02:16 4. "Rico en misericordia" 01:05 5. "Muerte del ser querido" 01:25 6. "Infiltrar y destruir" 02:49 7. "Esta es la Zona Cero" 02:10 8. "Una cara bonita" 02:21 9. "Los rusos" 03:10 10. "A Call to Arms" 01:16 11. "Safe Harbor" 01:26 12. "Un deseo para la muerte" 02:53 13. "¡Alto!" 01:09 14. "Dos Beretta" 02:00 15. "I Want My Back Manzana" 02:37 16. "Rehén" 03:19 17. "Alegre Mayhem" 02:55 18. "Let the Games Begin" 04:24 19. "LBJ" 01:46 20. Sin título 04:11 21. "Aftermath" 01:33 Longitud total: 46:18 Reboot En el 2010 San Diego Comic-Con, Marvel Studios Kevin Feige la cabeza, dijo que los derechos del personaje había vuelto a Marvel, que estaba interesado en algún tipo de adaptación de la TV o una película. Se desconoce si la futura película (o de la serie) hará parte del Oficial Universo Marvel cinematográfico serie. Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Punisher Categoría:Tierra-TRN011